Description: The specific objectives of this Activity are to enhance accessibility to scientific databases, increase the capability of scientific information retrieval, promote research by providing accessibility to international scientific literature, and promote researchers by providing training on the use of the new technology. Support is specifically requested for the creation of a Natural Science Library (NSL) local area network (LAN) to fulfill the need of accessibility to the scientific literature on databases for CNS scientists. The proposed Activity will provide: Multi-user accessibility to the CD-ROM scientific databases available in the library; increased capability of scientific information retrieval among researchers throughout the campus; accessibility to international scientific literature, not available through Notis or Internet; increased accessibility to the scientific literature and new Internet resources; and promotion of the sharing of resources among other academic institutions in Puerto Rico and the Caribbean region.